OC Smash
by Tytoman
Summary: An exciting event open to any author on this site. Submit an original character and watch them take on the newest Smash Brothers Tournament. Submissions closed for now.
1. Summary and Rules

In an attempt to thwart my continuing writer's block, I have decided to an interactive event for my fellow authors on this site. More detailed rules can be found below, but the basic idea is this: Enter an original character from any story posted on this site to take part in an all-new Smash Brothers tournament? Your characters can come from anywhere on this site, regardless of fandom, so long as they are original and they are yours. You can also request fights between any of the characters which have already been submitted. Keep in mind that the current deadline for character submissions is Nov. 2, and separate fight requests are due on Nov. 9. Once all requests have been filled, submissions will re-open, so keep checking back! Read below to find out more.

Submission Rules:

1) Any participating OCs should be submitted via private messaging (PM) with all of the following: name, fandom, fic of origin, fighting style, moveset (all B button moves plus final smash), and detailed bio (tell me anything you can about your character). For those who don't know how to do this, simply go to my profile page and click "send message" (you must be logged in). All credit for submitted OCs goes to their respective authors.

2) When submitting your character, you may select an opponent for their one-on-one debut fight. To keep things fair, the winner will be decided by a coin toss before the chapter is written. You may fight against an established smasher, or challenge any OC from the character list. If you do not designate an opponent, one will be selected for you at my discretion.

3) Any participating OCs will be added to the "Character List" chapter. This will always be located at the end of the fic, and will be updated frequently with information about new fighters.

4) If you don't want to submit an OC, or would like to see participating OCs fight again, you can also request a fight between any of the fighters in the character list via PM. Just tell me the type of fight (one-on-one, 2-on-2, or melee) and list the fighters you would like to participate. The winners will, as usual, be decided with a coin toss.

5) Submissions for OCs will be open for one week following the posting of these rules. Requests for fights will be open for a further week after character submissions have been closed. After all requests submitted within the time limits have been fulfilled, an author's note within the final request will announce the re-opening of submissions and detail the new time limitations.


	2. Character List

Here you can find a list of all the OCs currently participating in the tournament. We've already received some new contenders. Keep checking for more updates, and remember that your OCs can challenge any of them to a fight.

* * *

**Pax:**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Fic: Five Shadows

Author: Tytoman

Formerly a White Mushroom Heartless, Pax is new to human form and something of an innocent. Despite his childlike personality, he often leaves others speechless with his uncanny observation skills and inexplicable knowledge of the Heartless.

Though not violent by nature, Pax is a dangerous opponent with access to a unique form of dark magic. He can duplicate the power of any common Heartless, which allows him to adapt to any number of battle situations.

Fighting Style: copied weapons

B - Bubble Mine: Creates a Crimson Jazz-like orb of fire that slowly drifts toward opponents and detonates on contact. Up to three mines can exist at once, and the attack cannot be reflected. Can be charged to create a larger, more damaging mine.

Side B - Tornado Step: Performs a charging spin attack reminiscent of its namesake Heartless. The reach and power of the attack depends on Pax's current weapon.

Down B - Weapon Swap: Allows Pax to switch between one of three Heartless-based weapons for his A-button attacks: Morning Star maces (short range, high knockback), Lunar Bandit swords (balanced) and an Assault Rider spear (long range, low knockback).

Up B - Shift Shot: Allows Pax to teleport in the form of a sphere of light that explodes wherever it reappears.

Final Smash Mushroom Call: Summons an army of White Mushroom Heartless that fall onto the stage, damaging anyone they hit on the way down before warping away. The Mushrooms will sometimes leave items upon departure.

* * *

**Aidan: **

Fandom: The Legend of Zelda

Fic: Power

Author: Tytoman

Aidan is an assistant librarian in Hyrule Castle, competing for the position of Head Librarian. He loves books and has a remarkable memory for facts, though he tends to be a bit aloof with people. He has a slight crush on Zelda.

During Ganondorf's reign, Aidan learned to defend himself and others by becoming a capable sorcerer. Though proficient in all standard forms of Hylian sorcery, he favors water magic in a fight. The staff he carries is used mainly as a focus for his powers, but also makes a handy weapon.

Fighting Style: staff techniques

B - Flash Freeze: Aidan's signature spell. Fires a blast of blue magic that freezes opponents for a few seconds.

Side B - Crashing Wave: Sends a wave of water rolling across the floor. Can be charged to increase the wave's size, power, and knockback.

Down B - Ice Mirror: Creates a wall of reflective ice that repels any projectile attacks coming from the front. Does nothing against melee attacks.

Up B - Steam Jet: A blast of hot steam propels Aidan high into the air.

Final Smash - Din's Favor: Calls upon the goddess of power to create a massive, fiery explosion.

* * *

**Aleron:**

Fandom: +Anima

Fic: TBA

Author: Tytoman

A character from one of my upcoming fics. Aleron is a +anima, a human who borrows traits from an animal in order to survive, and wears his hair long in the front in order to cover the feather-like marks on his face. He works as a sort of detective to seek out and arrest rogue +anima who misuse their gifts, and is very good at what he does. Because his anima is nocturnal, he suffers from mild insomnia and is _not_ a morning person. He also has a habit of appearing behind people without warning.

Aleron is highly skilled in unarmed combat, and has earned a fearsome reputation as the Pale Phantom. His barn owl +anima grants him several useful abilities, including night vision, stealth, and hearing precise enough to function as personal radar. In his anima form, he grows a large pair of wings which allow him to fly.

Fighting Style: hand-to-hand

B - Vanish: Allows Aleron to disappear for a few seconds, making him completely invulnerable to harm. Reappears in exactly the same spot.

Side B - Side Snap: A powerful kick with high knockback potential

Down B - Predatory Dive: A very damaging jump kick. Most effective from the air.

Up B - Power Glide: Allows Aleron to glide, greatly extending his horizontal recovery.

Final Smash - Night Terror: Darkens the stage, allowing Aleron to make full use of his stealth and overwhelm his opponents with a series of powerful blows.

* * *

**Dawn:**

Fandom: +Anima

Fic: TBA

Author: Tytoman

Aleron's younger sister, who contributes to their investigations as a deputy since she is too young to be a full agent. Dawn is also a +anima, but unlike her brother does little to hide her marks (wing patterns on her upper back). She is fascinated by the natural world, particularly animals, and adept at guessing the natures of other +anima. Her +anima powers are derived from a hummingbird, which grants her some very useful abilities but also greatly accelerates her metabolism, meaning she is always looking for a good snack.

Dawn's wings are not suitable for long-distance flight, but they are extremely maneuverable and allow her to perform aerial feats impossible for other bird +anima, such as hovering in place and flying backwards. While in anima form, she can move faster than the eye can see, but prefers to use her speed in short bursts to conserve her energy.

Fighting Style: hand-to-hand

B - Rapid Combo: Delivers a quick series of three blows to the nearest opponent.

Side B - Flying Charge: Rams into nearby opponents at high speed. High knockback. Can be chained up to three times

Down B - Evasive Counter: Triggers a stance in which all attacks (excluding final smashes) are avoided and countered with a high kick from behind.

Up B - Free-Flier: Allows Dawn to hover and fly in any direction for a few seconds.

Final Smash - Vortex Spin: Dawn circles the ring at high speeds, creating a cyclone that flings opponents high into the air.

* * *

**Dylan:**

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Fic: TBA

Author: Tytoman

A demigod from my upcoming Percy Jackson fic. Dylan is unusual in that he doesn't have a godly parent; his father is a son of Apollo and his mother is a daughter of Hecate. He is on good terms with both of his divine grandparents, although Apollo dislikes being called Grandpa. Dylan's tragic flaw is empathy: he is easy to get along with and a good mediator, but he often hesitates to act for fear that someone might get hurt. He loves poetry and has a vast knowledge of verse, which complements his powers well.

Trained by his parents and the instructors at Camp Half-Blood, Dylan is an excellent archer armed with an enchanted bow that fires arrows of collected sunlight. For close combat, he uses a short sword made of celestial bronze, normally disguised as a letter opener. Due to his mixed godly heritage, he has some unique powers such as holographic projections and faith healing, but his signature is the ability to cast powerful spells by reciting poetry.

Fighting Style: swordsmanship

B - Solar Flare: Creates a flash of light that momentarily stuns nearby opponents

Side B - Solar Volley: Fires three arrows in rapid succession. Can be charged to add up to four more arrows.

Down B - Decoy: Creates a holographic double to confuse opponents. The double will run around the stage at random, but cannot attack in any way and will disappear after one hit.

Up B - Updraft: By warming the air beneath him, Dylan creates a gust of wind that grants him a slight height boost and temporarily slows his descent.

Final Smash - Recitation: Dylan recites a poem that results in a huge magical attack. The verse and its effects depend on the stage where the fight takes place.

* * *

**Thomas:**

Fandom: Beast Wars

Fic: TBA

Author: Tytoman

A human-cybertronian hybrid from an upcoming Beast Wars fic. Thomas was a fairly unremarkable student until the core consciousness of his spark (which originally belonged to Tigatron) was re-awakened by the Vok. He now finds himself conversing with a tiger that no one else can see, and he sometimes exhibits cat-like behavior (much to his embarrassment). Thomas shares Tigatron's love of nature, and takes every opportunity for a long walk.

When necessary, Thomas can recite the phrase "I am transformed" in order to manifest the cybertronian armor used by his previous incarnation. In this form, he has access to all of Tigatron's weaponry, plus a few tricks of his own.

Fighting Style: axe fighting

B - Cyber Pistol: Fires a blast from Thomas's pistol.

Side B - Tomahawk: Thomas throws his axe like a boomerang. Limited range. Cannot be reflected.

Down B - Freeze Rifle: Fires a blast that temporarily freezes opponents.

Up B - Grapple Line: The handle of the axe extends into a chain-like grapple that can be used to snag platforms. Can also damage midair opponents.

Final Smash - Transmetalize: The smash ball grants Thomas sufficient power to don his Transmetal armor. In this form he can fly freely using the jets on his back and fire laser blasts that can be charged up for heavy damage.

* * *

**Greg Malcolm:**

Fandom: Star Fox

Fic: A Fox, a Fox, and the Bug

Author: Foxpilot

An expert spy with pyrokinetic abilities gained through a series of torturous experiments. He keeps to himself and is slow to make friends, but is very close to his twin brother Clive. The two will sometimes switch clothes in order to pull pranks. He is on good terms with Fox, but Wolf is another story.

Clive is a skilled swordsman who supplements his martial skills with blasts of heat and flame. He is also a decent pilot.

Fighting Style: swordsmanship

B - Fire Burst: Launches a fireball at opponents. Can be charged for more power.

Side B - Lunge: A quick and powerful sword attack. Has a fairly long reach.

Down B - Reflector: Generates a box-shaped shield that reflects projectiles from the top, front, and bottom, but not the back.

Up B - Grappling Hook: Throws a grappling line that can be used to grab platforms. Also deals minor damage.

Final Smash - Arwing Bomber: Summons an Arwing capable of dropping very powerful smart bombs onto the field. The ship moves slowly across the screen and cannot turn around, but can move vertically and deals damage on contact.

* * *

**Nanka:**

Fandom: Super Smash Bros

Fic: Happy Halloween or Something Like That!

Author: Souldin

A teenage witch who works as Souldin's assistant, scouting various dimensions so that her boss can write about them. Nanka is cheerful and polite, always addressing her elders as Mr. or Mrs. She can be a bit naive and tries a little too hard sometimes, usually panicking when things get out of hand. But when approaching the same problem with a relaxed attitude she can often handle it with ease.

Nanka is a talented witch who can manipulate elements such as air, temperature and spirits. She can change the direction and intensity of the wind, store objects and herself within a personal pocket dimension, and create a barrier that can distort space. Her broom is a versatile tool that serves as both her weapon and preferred method of transport.

Fighting Style: staff techniques (using broom)

B - Gale Sweep: Nanka swings her broom in a downward arc to dust up a miniature gale. The wind knocks back opponents and reflects attacks.

Side B - Pumpkin Toss: Nanka spins around after pulling a jack-o-lantern from her pocket dimension and hurls it at opponents. The pumpkin explodes on impact.

Down B - Distortion Barrier: Nanka pierces the ground with her broom and creates a barrier in the shape of an orange diamond. Both attacks and opponents pass right through the barrier, making her effectively invulnerable.

Up B - Rocket Updraft: Nanka clutches her broom in preparation for flight and creates an updraft that propels her into the air, also lifting any characters that get caught in the tailwind.

Final Smash - Witch's Windstorm: While Nanka hides in her pocket dimension, several tornados appear and twirl about the stage, damaging opponents and blowing them away.

* * *

**Vespasian:**

Fandom: Super Smash Bros

Fic: Happy Halloween or Something Like That?

Author: Souldin

A self-proclaimed evil genius boasting great intellect and magical abilities. He is sly, crafty, and easily angered, but also surprisingly good humored. He enjoys wordplay and likes to joke at the expense of others. Vespasian hates hard work and believes, as a natural born genius, that he deserves what he wants and should get it without having to make an effort.

Vespasian has psychic and pyrotechnic powers, and always carries a torch and jack-o-lantern with him. When lit, the lantern allows him to see everything around him and predict his opponent's next move.

Fighting Style: torch attacks

B - Torchlight: Flames spew from Vespasian's torch.

Side B - Ring of Fire: Vespasian pierces the ground with his torch, producing stream of flames that encircles opponents and traps them in a dome of fire.

Down B - Jack-o-Lantern Vision: Vespasian lights his jack-o-lantern. This reduces his speed, limits him to one jump and prevents him from using other special moves, but allows him to avoid the next attack used against him and counter-strike using his torch.

Up B - Pyro Claw: A lava-like claw emerges from Vespasian's jack-o-lantern and grabs the nearest platform.

Final Smash - Become my Power: Vespasian summons and consumes all nearby spirits, transforming into a large, muscular, grey-skinned monster. While slow, his strength is vastly improved and he is immune to all damage in this form. While transformed, he cannot use any special moves.

* * *

**Zephrly:**

Fandom: Disgaea

Fic: TBA

Author: Yue the snow queen

A cool, sarcastic demon who failed to take the title of overlord. He is training to challenge the current overlord, and believes that the smash brothers tournament will make him stronger. He respects a strong opponent, but has little patience for those he thinks weak. When faced with a particularly annoying person, he sometimes resorts to death threats.

Zephrly prefers action to words, often attacking without stopping to discuss why. He is adept with a variety of weapons, which he can enchant with various elements to further augment his abilities. His arsenal is kept hidden in his cape.

Fighting Style: various weapons

B - Nightmare Claw: Enchants his claw with fire and wind, creating a wolf-like energy burst to assail his opponents. Long range only. Deals minor damage.

Side B - Aero Slash: Uses wind magic to increase his speed and quickly slash an opponent with his sword. Deals light damage, but cannot be avoided.

Down B - Water Lance: Infuses an arrow with water magic and fires a high-speed shot at his opponent, dealing heavy damage.

Up B - Narrow Shot: Enchants a pair of twin pistols with fire magic and shoots repeatedly into the air.

Final smash - Death Bringer: Uses black magic to darken the whole arena and summon chains that bind opponents. Zephrly then summons a huge black scythe and rapidly slashes the helpless opponents. May cause random sickness.

* * *

**Archie Guin:**

Fandom: Pokémon

Fic: The Hybrid Experiment

Author: James 95

A ladies man who was modified by Archore to become a Human-Pokémon hybrid. He is now part Gallade. Archie is part of a group of five tasked with defending the planet from Archore

In his human form, Archie uses hand to hand combat along with a set of twin pistols. In hybrid form, he is able to create psychic projections, and can also use the blades on his elbows to attack.

Human Form:

Fighting Style: hand-to-hand

B - Pistol Shot: Fires three shots from one of his guns.

Side B - Rugby Tackle: Performs a rugby style tackle, knocking his opponent to the ground.

Down B - Morph: Envelopes Archie in purple light, transforming him into his hybrid self.

Up B - Skyward Shot: Fires both his pistols at the ground, using the recoil to gain height.

Hybrid Form:

Fighting Style: swordsmanship (using elbow blades)

B - Psycho Cut: Creates a blade of purple energy by slicing with his arm.

Side B - Mind Car: Creates a purple replica Skoda Superb using his projection powers and drives it across the stage, dealing damage on contact. The construct disappears after a short time.

Down B - Morph: Envelopes Archie in purple light, transforming him into his human self.

Up B - Stair Lift: Creates three to seven purple stairs to give Archie a height boost. The stairs disappear soon after he gets off of them.

Final Smash - Dream Armada: Using his projection powers, Archie creates waves of fighter planes that drop bombs on his opponents before vanishing. Finishes with a massive blast of psychic energy that causes considerable damage.


	3. Introduction

_Okay, so I realize this update is way, WAY overdue. My only excuse is that it's been a crap year for me and I haven't been up to much writing. In any case, I've got the prequel chapter ready and the fights are on their way. Sorry for the delay._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was rare for a stranger to appear in Master Hand's office. Even rarer that they managed to surprise him. Regardless of these facts, the glove-like being found himself face to… well, finger, with a visitor who was doubly shocking for looking so normal.

The stranger appeared to be in his late teens; tall, thin, and dressed casually in a black t-shirt and well used jeans. His eyes, like his hair, were brown, and stared at the hand calmly through a pair of glasses. Still, the way he had just appeared before the desk told Master Hand that he held some measure of power. Thankful that he wasn't prone to shocked expressions, the hand cleared his nonexistent throat. "Normally, people knock before coming in here. But since you didn't use the door either, I suppose I can excuse that."

The stranger smiled at that. "Sorry. I don't break the fourth wall very often, but I couldn't think of any other way to do this." He started to extend a hand, thought better of it, and bowed instead. "That said, it's an honor to meet the famous host of the Smash Brothers tournament."

The hand inclined itself in return. "My thanks. Now at the risk of sounding rude, who are you?"

"Ah." The stranger looked uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I can't give you my real name. Internet safety, and all that. For the sake of conversation, call me Tytoman."

The hand raised a purely metaphorical eyebrow. "Well then, Tytoman, what are you doing in my office?"

"Office" was a liberal description, in Tytoman's opinion. Master Hand easily dwarfed any normal desk, so instead the room consisted of a polished hardwood floor with a writing surface in the center. The wall on his left consisted of oversized filing drawers, and the right was one big computer monitor (touch screen, he assumed). Essentially, the room _was_ his desk. Although the lack of giant writing implements begged the question of how often it was used…

Master Hand cleared his 'throat' again, shaking Tytoman from his thoughts. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I have a proposition for you." He paused a moment, trying to gauge the hand's reaction. There wasn't one, so he decided to forge ahead. "I come from a world that watches what happens in many others. You've pulled fighters from some of them, in fact."

This information seemed to pique the hand's interest. "And I imagine you've been watching mine, as well?"

Tytoman smiled. "Absolutely. People love your tournaments, there's even a game that simulates them. In fact that's why I'm here. You see, some of us see more than others. We see possibilities, stories that other people miss. And when we find something particularly interesting, we chronicle it. We call ourselves the authors, and, with your permission, some of us would like to offer you our services."

The hand seemed to think for a moment before taking the bait. "In what respect, exactly?"

"See for yourself." The author raised his hand, and a number of folders appeared. "These are from my personal files. I see them as characters. What do you see?"

He laid the files open on the floor. Master hand drifted closer, and with a wave of his self they were several times larger and hovering before him. He studied each in silence while Tytoman waited, crossing his fingers. "They have potential," he said, pointing to one in particular. "This one has friends in the tournament."

Tytoman smiled. "He'd appreciate your library, too."

The hand considered the files for another minute, drumming his fingers in thought. Then he waved again, willing paper and pen into existence and preparing to take notes. _Mystery solved_, Tytoman thought.

"Alright, then," he said, grabbing the pen. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Some time later, a group of strangers waited at the gates of smash manor, varying amounts of luggage in tow. Three among them, two teens and a boy around ten, took the opportunity to roam the grounds, enjoying the fine weather. One leaned against the outer wall, dark eyes devouring a leather-bound book at an almost alarming rate. The fifth dozed at the foot of a nearby tree until his sister, the only girl among them, shook him awake.

Her brother stirred and fixed her with a murderous stare. "What?"

The girl seemed nonplussed. "Do you remember where we packed the shortbread? I can't find it anywhere."

"That's because you ate it already."

The girl blinked. "Oh. Well, do we have anything else? I'm starving."

"You're always starving. Besides, you ate everything we brought with us."

"It was a long trip, all right?"

"Not _that_ long."

Momentarily distracted by the continuing argument, the reader glanced up for a moment and was suddenly aware of another of the strangers examining his book. "'A Study of Life found in the Kokiri Woods.'," he read. "Sounds like a real page-turner."

The reader blinked, surprised. "Uhm, well it is a little dry," he admitted. "but the author had some interesting theories on the forest's sentient plant life-" he paused as something occurred to him and looked the stranger over, noting the unfamiliar clothes and the words "Camp Half-Blood" written across his shirt. "You're not from Hyrule, are you?"

"Never heard of it. Why?"

"This book is written in Hylian. I'm just surprised you can read it."

"Oh, that." The stranger tapped his glasses. "Translation spell. Works on any written language."

The reader looked impressed. "Even ones from alternate realities?"

"Apparently." The stranger paused. "Although that doesn't explain how we're speaking right now." After a moment's thought, he removed his glasses and reread the title. "Huh. Looks like there's something else at work here. Some kind of blanket spell over the manor, maybe?"

"Continuously running over an area this wide?" The reader frowned in concentration, considering the possibilities. "I suppose it's possible, with the right kind of amplifier and a group of magicians working in shifts."

"Or an immortal. I've met a few gods who could manage it."

They studied each other for a moment, and then the reader stuck out his hand. "Aidan. Assistant librarian of the Hylian royal library. Also a bit of a sorcerer"

The other stranger shook it. "Dylan. Poetry enthusiast. Also a part-time hero."

After a few minutes of magical shop talk, a figure wearing a green tunic and a floppy knit cap came strolling towards the gates, clipboard in hand. When he was close enough to recognize the sorcerer, he broke into a wide grin. "Aidan! So you made it after all."

Aidan glanced at the figure and shrugged. "The princess told me about the library. It's not often you get access to a collection spanning multiple dimensions."

The figure sighed, looking a bit disappointed. "Figures that'd get you here. I should've thought of that earlier."

Dylan, meanwhile, was studying the newcomer's face. "You're Link, right? I saw your picture in the handbook."

Link grinned. "That's right," he said, referring to his clipboard "And you would be…?"

"Dylan." He supplied.

Link ran his eyes down the list and looked up, surprised. "The demigod?"

"That's me." Dylan studied the hylian's face and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"It's just - I've met gods before, and they usually look more…"

"Divine?" Dylan suggested. "Ours tend to change with the times. Besides, I'm half mortal, too."

"Got it." The hero crossed two names off his list and turned toward the rest of the group. "Dawn and Aleron?"

"Over here!" the girl called, using her foot to nudge her brother awake. Aleron got to his feet, looking annoyed.

Link nodded, crossing off two more names. "Okay, so that leaves… Pax?" The youngest of the group, back from his walk, replied with a cheerful "Here!" Link crossed his name off and glanced up at the dark-haired teen still making his way towards the rest. "And that would make you… Thomas." He tucked the clipboard under his arm and addressed the group. "Alright, then. Welcome to Smash Manor. You each have an exhibition match set up for later, but for now how about a quick tour?" There was a general mutter of approval, and the group set off towards the manor, Link in the lead.

Before they got too far, Pax turned around and shouted at the lagging Thomas. "You two should hurry up. I don't think you want to miss this!"

Thomas blinked in surprise and addressed the apparently empty space to his left. "Did he just say 'two'?"

Unseen by any but Thomas and the boy, a snow-white tiger chuckled. "This may be even more interesting than we thought."

* * *

The first stop on the tour was a room lined with huge monitors which showed current battles in progress, officially called the spectator room but dubbed "smash central" by the fighters. Next were the living quarters, which were set up two to a room. Link assured the group that they could pair up and settle in later. And then, to Dawn's delight, came the dining area.

"Most days you can get anything you want from the kitchens," Link explained, "but they're working on a big meal to kick off the tournament, so I wouldn't…"

There was a sudden commotion coming from the kitchen, and moments later a pink balloon creature with red feet came flying through the doors, bounced a few times, and hurried out of the room. Dawn came through the doors shortly after (she'd slipped away not long ago), pursued by a small woman with a ladle in hand and twin flames for eyes. "Out! I've got plenty to do, and I don't need anyone sneaking food!"

"That's Mama," Link explained, gesturing the group to a safe distance. "Master Hand invited her as an assist, but she sort of took over the kitchens instead. Try not to get her fired up."

After a brief tirade, the flames in Mama's eyes died and she stalked back into the kitchen, readjusting her headscarf. Dawn stared longingly at the doors. Aleron chuckled. "That's what you get for following your stomach." The others started and turned at his sudden appearance. No one had noticed him leave, but he'd somehow acquired a steaming mug of coffee.

Dawn looked from him, to the kitchen, and back with disbelief. "You hypocrite!"

* * *

Eventually it came time for the exhibition matches. Link led the six newcomers back to smash central, where the rest of the competitors had gathered and were watching with interest. It was quite a crowd to walk through, Aidan thought; young children mixed with warriors, plumbers, even royalty. And those were just the _human_ fighters. All of them watching the newcomers, curious to see them in a fight.

He caught sight of an elfin figure in the back, who waved and gave him an encouraging smile. Aidan nodded and smiled back, trying not to look too pleased.

They reached the end of the room, where a line of transporters stood, waiting for the participants. A blonde princess in a pink dress, who introduced herself as Peach, stood at the controls. "Anyone have an opponent in mind?" The newcomers looked at one another, but no one seemed to have any preferences. "I'll just set it to random, then. Now I know this is in the rulebook we sent, but I want to make this clear. You can fight as hard as you want, but you can't hurt each other during a match. Any damage you take will be stored in an energy field that makes it easier for opponents to send you flying. Got it?" The newcomers, most of whom had read the rules already, nodded. "Peachy! Now, just pick a pad and hop on!"

* * *

The transporter flashed beneath her feet, and Dawn found herself plummeting towards the ground from twenty feet in the air. This situation would have alarmed most people, but Dawn was a special case. After a moment's disorientation, she sprouted a pair of iridescent green wings and slowed her descent into a graceful landing.

Pax, who had teleported onto the stage in a sphere of dark energy, frowned in puzzlement. "When did you get wings?"

Dawn shrugged. "About half a second ago. I don't use them all the time, but they can really come in handy."

The two took in their surroundings curiously. They were standing on the roof of a medieval castle, complete with green-tiled towers and the occasional arrow slit. Dawn shivered in the slight breeze. "Cold up here, isn't it?"

Pax was cut off from answering by a loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "_This match will serve as an exhibition of skill. You will be given one chance to knock your opponent out of the ring._"

* * *

"I guess that makes me your opponent," Thomas said, tearing his eyes away from the sea around him. He was standing opposite Dylan on a raised platform with a round metal building in its center, and could just see the lower platforms on either side.

"Looks like it," Dylan replied. He removed his glasses, which extended into a short bronze bow, and retrieved a letter opener from his pocket which similarly became a sword. "Fair warning; I've taken down monsters much bigger than you."

Thomas smiled. "Fair enough, but that doesn't mean I'll make this easy."

When he'd first learned of his strange heritage, Thomas had usually needed about a minute of concentration to find the balanced state needed for his transformation. Now it took him only a moment to find his center and recite the now-familiar mantra: "_I am transformed._" He was instantly engulfed in a layer of liquid metal, which solidified to form a suit of tiger-themed armor. Only his eyes were left uncovered.

Dylan stared, impressed. _This should be interesting_.

"_Are the contenders ready?_"

* * *

_As much as I can be_ thought Aleron as a sturdy, rune-covered staff materialized in Aidan's hands. The two were on a piece of land floating high in the air, with three smaller platforms rising above them. His arrival had been similar to Dawn's, so his large brown and white wings had already appeared and were folded against his back.

Aidan raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at the wings. "I'm guessing you're not scared of heights."

"I find them invigorating," Aleron replied, dropping into a fighting stance. "Now let's get this started."

"_Three… Two… One… Go!_"


End file.
